


dream of me |

by cafedreami



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Short One Shot, idk where it was going, jaemin is a softie, nct are barely mentioned oops, road trips!, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 19:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14063550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafedreami/pseuds/cafedreami
Summary: “my shoulder aches a lot now, but you fell asleep on my shoulder and you looked really cute.”





	dream of me |

**Author's Note:**

> surprise bitch! im back from my five year hiatus AND im into nct. please give me feedback because :(( i haven’t written anything good in years

yeeun had a really bad habit, to say the least. 

for one, she really loved sleeping. she could fall asleep anywhere at any time. it’s a blessing and a curse. 

the downside? she always seems to fall asleep beside jaemin. 

she couldn’t count with her two hands just how many times she woke up to the sight of jaemin beside her. yeeun always felt that rush of embarrassment. of course, he’s attractive AND his shoulder seems like a five star pillow to sleep on. 

yeeun was determined to not fall asleep on the car ride tonight. she made sure to chug at an extra cup of coffee before the trip. 

she also made sure to sit beside jaemin. you know, just in case. 

it was halfway through the long car ride, and she could already feel her eyes getting drowsy. despite the constant chatter around her, especially chenle’s loud shouting, she still managed to feel tired. 

“are you sleepy?” 

yeeun jumped slightly as she looked towards jaemin. he had a soft smile on his face, and she just wanted to drown right there in his beauty. 

“no im fine, really.” 

“you can nap if you want. it’s a long car ride ahead.”

“yeah but-“

how could she tell him that she felt like a nuisance for constantly sleeping on his shoulder? she liked it. she liked it a whole lot. but she couldn’t tell jaemin that. he probably hated it. 

“but what?”

“i just don’t want to be a bother..” 

yeeun immediately regretted her words, but jaemin seemed too concerned. 

“..i mean i sleep on your shoulder too much and it obviously annoys you. im trying to stay up.”

“yeeun! what made you think that?” 

jaemin cupped her face with his hands, and she felt her face heat up at the close proximity between them. 

“my shoulder hurts a whole lot nowadays, but you always look so cute when you do it. i can’t help it.” 

yeeun’s eyes widened. “wait what?”

he chuckled. “you’re cute. if you ever need to nap, lie on my shoulder.”

and for the rest of the trip, jaemin couldn’t keep the smile off his face, as yeeun slept by his side.


End file.
